


Trouble

by Kireizaki



Series: To Love-Ru TF Stories [2]
Category: To Love-Ru
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireizaki/pseuds/Kireizaki
Summary: A search for a missing dog leads to an encounter with a piece of alien technology that has reality-altering effects.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on December 30th, 2017.
> 
> I'm slowly working through much of my library of work and getting them reposted on here until everything can be published on both sites concurrently. Please excuse any roughness in my writing, as I've developed a great deal since then!

Sho put up the last of the flyers he’d been handed. He’d spent all afternoon doing this, but it hardly felt like a waste of time. After all, his best friend was upset, and if he could help her in any way at all, he’d go for it. She’d finished up handing out her stack a while ago, and had been tagging along with Sho for the past hour. He’d hoped he’d be able to cheer her up at all, but any attempts he’d made at conversation were met only with silence. Still, he persisted, knowing her own fear was getting the better of her. He turned to her and gave her a soft smile.  
  
“Haruna,” he said “I’m done handing mine out. Why don’t we grab a coffee or something, hmm? That might cheer you up a little.”  
  
She smiled weakly, “Mmm, thanks so much, Sho. That sounds lovely.” Her voice was devoid of its usual warmth, but Sho could tell she was trying her hardest to stay upbeat. Her dog had gone missing two days earlier, and though she was distraught, she remained determined to search for him no matter what. It was Sho who suggested putting up the flyers, wanting to do everything in his power to see her smile, her genuine, warm smile come back.  
  
They trudged along to a nearby cafe. Sho told Haruna to take a seat while he ordered drinks for the both of them. As a treat, he bought her a large slice of cake as well, thinking it might cheer her up just a little more. He walked over to the table where Haruna was seated and placed the cake and coffee down in front of her. She smiled and blushed, clearly still upset, though it warmed Sho’s heart nonetheless to see a hint of joy on her face once more.  
  
“Oh gosh, thank you, Sho. Y-you shouldn’t have…”  
  
“It’s no problem. Sweets always make me feel better, and I figured you could use a little of that today. I come here pretty often, actually! I promise that that cake’ll be really delicious!”  
  
“Th-that’s very nice of you…”  
  
“Just doing what I can to help, that’s all! I know this is a rough time for you, so remember, if there’s anything I can do for you, at all, let me know.”  
  
“I-I will, thanks again, Sho. You’ve been a real lifesaver these past few days.”  
  
“Hey, you’ve been plenty strong! I know Maron means a lot to you, and we’re gonna find him. Knowing that dog, he’ll probably just wander into your room one day begging you for food or something, as if nothing had happened at all.”  
  
“Haha, I suppose you’re right…” She chuckled softly at that and took a bite out of her cake, smiling as she did so. “Sho, this is really good!”  
  
“Right? No matter how downbeat things may seem, there’s nothing quite like cake to make all your worries just melt away!”  
  
The two of them sat there for quite a while. Sho did most of the talking, though Haruna seemed to perk up more and more over time. Though she was still sad, for the first time since she realized her dog had vanished, she felt confident that the two of them would find him in no time at all.  
  
Eventually, Haruna’s phone rang, startling her somewhat after she’d just managed to find some degree of comfort.  
  
“Ah, it’s my sister! I’m really sorry Sho, do you mind if I take this?”  
  
“Go for it, I’ll be right here!”  
  
Haruna answered her phone, still smiling at Sho.  
  
“Hi Sis, is everything OK? I’m just with Sho, we-” her smile faded, her expression looking increasingly serious with each passing second. “Really?!” she practically yelled, seemingly not caring about the other customers hearing her. “No no, I’ll be right over! Make sure you get every important detail, OK Sis? We’re going to find him today, I know it!” Sho sighed, relieved to hear that the call seemed positive.  
  
Haruna wrapped up the call with her older sister and turned to face Sho. “Sis says someone came by our apartment who thinks they’ve found Maron!” She yelled excitedly, before realizing just how loud she was being, blushing, and lowering her voice before continuing. “I’m so, so sorry for leaving so suddenly, but do you mind if I head home to meet them? Even if it’s nothing, I’d like to try find him as soon as possible.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it! I told you he’d turn up soon! I’ll head by your house later to see how everything’s going, if that’s OK with you.”  
  
“Of course, that sounds lovely, Sho!” She got up from her seat and hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear “Thank you so, so much for all the help. I don’t know what I’d have done without you these past couple of days.”  
  
Sho returned the hug “You’d have done just fine, you’re so much stronger than you know.”  
  
Blushing furiously, she quickly got up, letting go of Sho before stammering out a “G-gotta go! S-s-see you later!” and hurrying out of the shop.  
  
“Take care, Haruna.” He said to himself, happy to see some of her gentle enthusiasm returning to her.  
  
After a few minutes, Sho grabbed his things and started walking home. It was such a beautiful afternoon that he decided to take a scenic route, not minding how much longer it would ultimately take him.  
  
~~~  
  
As the sun began to set, Sho realized he’d maybe taken a bit more leisurely of a walk than he’d intended to, but as he heard an all-too-familiar yapping, he knew he’d lucked out.  
  
“Maron! That’s gotta be him, there’s not a dog around that sounds like that!” Maron was, for lack of a better word, a bizarre little dog. He always had the goofiest looking face and the most bizarre bark Sho had ever heard. Haruna and her sister both fully acknowledged how odd the little guy was, but still loved him greatly.  
  
The barks were coming from a park Sho had never personally visited. It was pretty, if a bit overgrown, and didn’t have much of anyone in it, though that may have had to do with the time of day more than anything else. Still, Sho rushed off in the direction of what he was sure was Maron, only to see a bright flash of light before something crashed into the ground a few metres ahead of him, the impact knocking him straight onto his back.  
  
“Wh-what the hell?” he muttered. He wasn’t hurt, thankfully, but he was still shocked by what had just happened. He lay on his back for a while, not hearing any more barking, before Maron walked right up to Sho and started licking his face.  
  
“Haha, Maron, stop that! You’ve had us worried sick, y’know?” He lifted himself up off his back, petting Maron’s head gently. After a moment, he turned to look in the direction of whatever had landed nearby, seeing a soft glow emanating from a small crater in the ground. Picking Maron up and holding him in his arms, he walked towards the glow, stopping at the crater’s edge.  
  
“Oh god… I-is this real?” he asked as he looked down at what lay in front of him.  
  
It was a bizarre piece of machinery that Sho was sure he’d never seen before. An odd white orb covered with strange, black symbols all around it. On top of it was a display that, despite having been hurtled into the ground, was still lit up and functional, displaying a language he couldn’t understand.  
  
“I-I should call the police or something, they can take care of this…” As he reached an arm down to his pockets to pick up his phone, Maron suddenly grew restless, forcing himself out of Sho’s grip.  
  
“H-hey, Maron!” Sho cried, though Maron simply ran towards the strange machine, his paws landing on the display, causing it to flicker slightly. “Maron, get away from that!” Sho yelled, running after the dog to try and catch him. All he accomplished, however, was tumbling down into the crater, his hand smacking against the orb.  
  
“Ow! Maron, c’mon. I-I just wanna get you home…” he yelled. Maron, seemingly realizing how much trouble he’d caused, simply sat down happily. “Yeah, that’s...that’s expected, I suppose.”  
  
As Sho lay there, the display his hand was rested on started to glow a bright pink, Sho scrambled to his feet, but as he did, he felt an odd current run down from his hand through to the rest of the body. It wasn’t exactly unpleasant, though the surprise definitely caught him off guard, making him shudder.  
  
“H-hey!” he cried. He looked down at the display, determined to find out what was wrong. Surprisingly, the incomprehensible symbols were gone, replaced with a simple message.  
  
“Recompiling?” Sho asked, “What does that mean...?” He looked at his palm. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but it looked completely normal to him, at least.  
  
“I...I really should call someone…” He reached down to grab his phone once more, before he was interrupted with an odd numb feeling just above his butt that built up into a sharp pain accompanied by a loud ripping sound.  
  
Looking down at the source of the pain, he was greeted by a site that utterly baffled him. A long, thin tail that was colored a red so dark it was almost black, ending in the shape of a spade at the tip.  
  
“What’s going on?! I-I grew a tail?!” He shouted, quickly becoming distracted by the sight of his clothes slowly disintegrating, his body hair following suit, as if they were being burned off of his body, not a single trace of hair left behind. He tried to grasp at bits of fabric to hold onto at least some of his dignity, but any pieces he touched simply crumbled beneath his fingers. After a few seconds, Sho was standing completely in the nude, with skin that looked far more smooth and healthy than it usually did, though he was too preoccupied with his futile attempt to cover himself up to care about that detail.  
  
“H-how do I stop this?!” He looked over at the orb, tapping aimlessly at its display to try and get anything to cease, but it remained static, the same message from earlier still displayed on its screen. Dismayed, he looked back at his new appendage, watching as the tail swished around freely. He tried to get it to stop, and was surprised to find he could maneuver it with surprising ease. Curling it around to the front of his body, he glared at it intensely, suddenly certain that it was the cause of his current predicament. “S-stop this!” He yelled, all too aware of how ridiculous this all seemed.  
  
He reached out to it, grabbing it tightly, before a sharp, almost arousing shock ran through his entire being the moment he touched it. He moaned loudly as he fell to his knees, his hair turning from a deep black to a vibrant bubblegum pink as he collapsed, though it was far too short for him to notice. He quickly released his grip on his tail, relieved to feel the sensations slowly fading, leaving him feeling remarkably flushed.  
  
Panting heavily, he picked himself back up just before bright pink hairs dropped down into his vision. “M-my hair now, too?!” he cried as its growth sped up, the tips of his bangs falling just at the top of his vision, with longer strands at the side hiding in his periphery. It thickened as it slid ever downwards gently tickling his shoulders, then his back, passing even his butt before stopping just as he began to feel strands caressing his thighs.  
  
He reached behind his back, running his hands through his hair and feeling the soft, silky texture of his newly lustrous locks, though that feeling was joined by an odd tingling spreading throughout his arms and hands. Ignoring it as much as possible, he lightly grabbed a few strands and pulled them in front of his face, quickly realizing how much harder he’d made the task of ignoring those sensations once his saw his small, feminine hand.  
  
“C-come on, i-is my whole body going to change or something?!” He was thankful the park had been so deserted, but it did nothing to stem his growing sense of unease. Sho’s hands were hardly massive, but they certainly weren’t as thin, and, much to his chagrin, pretty as they now seemed. His fingers were thinner, more delicate, tipped off by the nails that had grown out to an awfully cute size and shape. His palms had once been ever so slightly calloused, but now were clear and soft. To his dismay, the more of his arms he observed, the more he realized it wasn’t just his hands that had diminished to such a degree. His arms were svelte, smooth, and downright gorgeous, leading up to shoulders that seemed to narrow in front of him, closing in on his frame and shrinking it down. Oddly, the sensations this all gave him hardly seemed unpleasant, rather, it felt like a great tension had been lifted from part of his body.  
  
“Why do they look so...girly? Oh god, is this thing turning me into some kind of girl? I-I’m not even human anymore, am I?!” Sho’s cries only reached the ears of Maron, who simply yapped away happily in response.  
  
“A-at least you’re OK, Ma-” Suddenly her throat seized up, sending her into a coughing fit. Each cough grew lighter, more gentle as her Adam’s apple shrunk down, receding into her body and vanishing, along with any trace of masculinity her voice once held. Her whole head started to tingle, giving her a light headache that quickly ceased. Catching her breath once her throat started to feel better, she couldn’t help but notice how...cutesy even her panting sounded, she knew she’d regret actually trying to speak in whatever voice she now possessed, but still, she tested it, deepening her voice as much as possible.  
  
“My name is Sho, and- Oh gosh, really?!” It started ridiculously, leaving her sounding exactly how she feared she would, like a girl badly impersonating a man. Once she stopped lowering her voice, it came out high, bubbly, and soft, leaving her protests sounding absolutely adorable more than anything else. She pawed at her throat, not at all surprised to find it totally smooth, though she soon moved her hands upwards, knowing exactly what the tingle she’d felt earlier now meant. Her skin felt supple and soft, and, not at all surprisingly, totally devoid of hair. Her jawline felt smooth, curving gently upwards and leading her hands to her slightly fuller cheeks. She felt at her lips, grumbling at how plump they now seemed, only to then correctly worry that whatever changes had occured left her dismay looking like little more than an adorable pout. Her nose seemed to have shrunk down, leaving a cute, slightly upturned little point. She was sure her eyes seemed slightly bigger, and that her eyebrows were thinner, though she could hardly tell just how big and expressive her now emerald eyes had become, how her eyelashes had grown out thick and luscious, or how her eyebrows left her expression looking naturally upbeat and easygoing.  
  
She was distracted by a sudden sharp pain in her chest. Looking down, her nipples appeared to have puffed up dramatically, looking far larger, and pinker, than they once had been. Ordinarily, she maybe would have assumed it was an odd reaction to the chilly air, but now it was all too clear what was about to happen. Gulping, she lightly poked them both, expecting to feel something, but she wasn’t even slightly prepared for the pleasure that erupted from her touch, almost knocking her onto her feet once more as her breasts quickly swelled out into gorgeous, bountiful breasts that bounced slightly as her hips buckled from the pleasure. Knowing she’d have been better off leaving them alone, she couldn’t help herself from giving both a gentle squeeze. They weren’t as sensitive as her nipples had been just moments ago, though those were still tender, but she couldn’t help but get lost in how soft and pillowy they felt. Supple, yet wonderfully firm and full. As she played with them, her waist pinched inwards as fat melted off of her stomach, making her already impressive breasts look even larger on her slowly diminishing frame.  
  
As the weight left her tummy, her hips pushed out and widened, filling with a little bit of feminine fat as well, giving her wide, curvy hips, flowing gently outwards from her thin waist. Her butt filled out too, far more so than her hips, swelling it to a wonderfully soft, squishy heart shape. As she reached down to touch it, she felt herself growing enamoured with the way her hands slightly sunk into her plump cheeks, how squeezable and lovely it had become.  
  
“Am I some kind of pervert now?!” She yelled out, admonishing herself for her behaviour. But it wasn’t like she could just...ignore what was happening, right? For as terrifying as it all felt, there was something incredible about the changes that gripped her body.  
  
Her thighs, too, joined her hips and butt in filling out, growing softer and softer until they were squishing against each other, rubbing against her penis softly. Despite herself, she couldn’t help but find herself...aroused by the sensation, her penis stiffening to match the growing haze of her excitement. Still, she resisted doing anything, simply watching as her calves slimmed down and her feet shrunk to an adorable size, leaving her with a set of legs that was nothing short of stunning. She’d have been more scared if she wasn’t so taken with how...incredible everything felt in those moments.  
  
She couldn’t help herself, it felt as if all rational thought had somehow vanished from her mind. She grabbed at her penis, stroking it gently. It felt larger in her hands, though as she played with it more and more, it seemed to twitch and shrink down, slipping from her grasp more and more as her hand scrambled to find something to caress. Her testicles shrank further, sucking into her body and reforming within her. As her penis seemed to slip further and further inwards, she found her finger gently tracing a set of wet, sensitive lips. Soon, her finger slipped inside, and she moved it back and forth, back and forth, faster and faster, any sense of delicacy totally vanishing. Her knees buckled, and she dropped to the floor, still playing with herself, her pace increasing as her breath grew more ragged.  
  
Then she came, an explosion of pleasure bursting forth and forcing an extremely satisfied “Ahn~!” from her lips, her mind going completely and utterly blank as she lost herself to the satisfaction of her new body. She lay on the ground for quite some time, simply panting and looking up at the stars with a goofy grin on her face, before she eventually picked herself up, putting her hands on her hips confidently. She wasn’t sure why, but she felt...different, somehow. She felt good, more alive than she’d felt in so very long.  
  
She looked over at the orb that had caused all of this. The display had totally shut off now. The machine somehow felt...familiar to her, but she had no idea how to power it on again.  
  
“Well, that’s OK! I’m sure I’ll find out what it was meant for at some point! Maybe I can get it working again!” She shouted happily. She felt good, and that was all that really mattered right now.  
  
“Oh gosh, how could I forget?! Maron, c’mere boy!” She looked over at the dog that had since fallen asleep. “Haha, not exciting enough for you?” She picked him up and held him tightly, beaming happily. “We can work out whatever happened later, but right now, I’ve gotta get you home to Haruna, I bet she’s worried sick!”  
  
Walking away happily, she hummed a little tune to herself, petting Maron’s head softly. “It’s kinda chilly tonight, huh? Good thing Haruna’s place isn’t far!” She said to nobody in particular. The fact that she was naked was of no real importance to her in that moment, she just wanted to find Haruna. Not that she’d have cared, but, thankfully, nobody was around to see the strange girl happily walking through the city at night totally in the nude.  
  
~~~  
  
Haruna sat listlessly in her living room. The man who’d spoken to her sister Akiho earlier turned out to have seen a different dog, leaving her feeling rather deflated. She was so close to finding him, and now it felt like she had to start again from zero. She tried her best to cheer up, telling herself that she’d been putting up flyers all day and someone was sure to contact her about Maron any minute now, but no matter how much she stared at her phone, she never got any calls. She’d have asked her sister if she’d had any more luck, but she knew Akiho would’ve told her if anything had happened, so asking felt rather pointless at the time. Everything felt pointless at that time, actually, leaving her with little to do but sit around and hope for the best.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
Haruna gasped at the sudden, loud knocks at her front door, before she heard a voice calling to her.  
  
“Haruna! It’s me!”  
  
It was a high, bubbly voice. One she was sure she didn’t recognize, yet felt so full of warmth. Still, she was bad with strangers, and neither her nor her sister were expecting any company that evening, so with trepidation she walked up to the door, staring out through the peephole.  
  
She was greeted by the sight of her missing dog being held up right in front of the keyhole, and the girl holding him up, who she couldn’t see, yelling “I found Maron!” In an instant, Haruna’s nerves vanished, she pulled open the door and grabbed at the dog hastily, not even looking at her visitor before she hugged her dog tightly.  
  
“Can I come in? It’s kinda chilly out here!” asked the girl.  
  
Haruna, still not looking in her direction, blurted out an “Absolutely!”, before the girl stepped inside and shut the door behind her.  
  
“Oh gosh, Maron! We missed you so, so much! Don’t ever leave us again, OK?” She said, barely holding back what would’ve surely been a barrage of tears. She giggled gently as her dog barked at her in response. She crouched down and put Maron on the floor, saying “Go say hi to Big Sis! She’s missed you too!” before the dog scampered off.  
  
She stood back up, saying “Thank you so much, Ma’am! We owe you so-” she cut herself off immediately when she saw her visitor. A beautiful pink-haired girl beaming at Haruna happily, wearing absolutely nothing. A tail swished behind her, but Haruna was too taken aback by the girl’s extremely naked state to give it much thought.  
  
“Gosh, Haruna! What’s with the ‘Ma’am stuff? We know each other a little better than that!” The odd girl’s smile never faltered, though it did little to ease Haruna’s embarrassment.  
  
“Y-you’re naked!”  
  
“Oh, I am! Ehehe, it did feel a little chilly on the way over here. Ah well, that’s OK! Your apartment’s always comfy and warm!” The girl seemed so utterly unconcerned by the realization, her boundless joy remaining firmly intact.  
  
“A-and I’m sorry if this is rude, but I don’t know who you are!” Haruna didn’t mean to yell, but she was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check as her face grew redder with each passing second, forcing her to bury her face in her hands.  
  
“Haha, silly! We’re best friends! I was with you all afternoon!”  
  
That got Haruna’s attention. She looked up at the girl, grateful she was a little taller than herself so she could better avoid seeing her body. “I...I don’t think we were? I was hanging up flyers to find my dog…”  
  
“Yup! I was with you! We got some yummy cake and everything!”  
  
Haruna was confused, she was alone all afternoon, wasn’t she? Her memories of the afternoon felt oddly fuzzy. She remembered stopping at a cafe afterwards but...was she with someone? How did this girl know about all that?  
  
“I...I was by myself all day, but if you don’t mind me asking, what’s your name?” Haruna asked, endlessly curious about the bizarre girl.  
  
“Haha, you must be super confused today, Haruna! It’s...ummm…” As the girl spoke, any thoughts regarding her own name just...vanished. “I was sure I knew it...where’d it go?” She asked, sounding more curious than concerned. Suddenly it came to her. “Lala! That’s it, I’m Lala Satalin Deviluke!”  
  
Haruna just blinked in confusion, she was confident she didn’t know that name, but the girl seemed oddly familiar to her somehow. “I-is that a foreign name? Where are you from?” She had a dozen other questions on her mind, not the least of which was asking about the tail she’d now noticed, but she still tried to be as polite as possible.  
  
“Is it? Hmmm, I’m pretty sure I live around here, but…” it was as if the answer suddenly beamed itself into her mind “Oh yeah! Haha, I guess we’re both a little muddled today, huh? I’m from the planet Deviluke!”  
  
Haruna would’ve been so certain this girl was crazy in just about any other circumstance, but...that tail sure didn’t seem like a prop, could she really have been from some other planet? “Y-you’re telling me you’re some kind of alien?” Haruna asked, unsure of why she was so ready to believe what she was saying.  
  
“Yup! I was looking out for Maron, and then I found him and some weird things happened and now I’m here!”  
  
“Is… Is that the whole story?”  
  
“Sorry I don’t have a ton of details, Haruna! To be honest, my head really is a little funny today. I know I care a lot about you, I know I’m your friend, but...I’m not sure how I met you? It’s like my memories are all jumbled up!” Lala spoke, still somehow upbeat.  
  
“I’m really sorry, Ms. Lala, I-”  
  
“Just Lala, silly!”  
  
“R-right, I’m really sorry Lala, but I just...don’t remember you.”  
  
“Oh gosh! Maybe that weird machine scrambled up your memories too! But...well, I still know how much I care about you, so I guess we’ll just have to make some new memories!”  
  
Haruna was baffled. How could anyone stay so cheerful in a situation like this? She’d have questioned her more, but the two of them were interrupted by a loud voice.  
  
“Haruna! Who brought back Ma-” Akiho, Haruna’s older sister stopped dead in her tracks as she, too, took note of Lala and her state of undress.  
  
Lala’s smile grew even wider as she entered, yelling out an ecstatic “Hi Aki! I brought back Maron!”  
  
“H-Haruna, are you going to introduce me to your…friend?” Akiho blushed slightly, though a teasing smirk grew on her face.  
  
“Sis! It’s not like that, she’s just-”  
  
“Awww, I’m not your friend? I...I guess that’s fair. You don’t remember me, after all...” Lala said, looking despondent for the first time.  
  
As much as she wanted to deny it, something clicked within Haruna. She couldn’t stand to see this girl, who’d been so full of happiness just moments earlier, look so very sad. She wrapped Lala up in a tight hug, not even caring as she felt her naked body. “You know what? I’m sorry, Lala, that was mean of me. We’re friends, I just know it.”  
  
“Really?!” Lala spoke, the optimism rapidly returning to her voice.  
  
“Y-yes, absolutely. I know my memory’s a little spotty right now, but I’m sure, and I don’t know how, but I’m sure I know you. You just seem so...warm. Like you said, we’ll have to make new memories together. You, me, and Akiho!”  
  
“I’m...still not sure what’s going on, Haruna.” Akiho spoke, though Haruna just blurted out “I’ll catch you up in a bit, Sis!”  
  
“Gosh Haruna! You’re super tough, aren’t you? All this stuff happening and you’re willing to help me out! You really are the best!”  
  
Haruna’s blush returned, though there was something so nice, so familiar about what Lala had just said, that she just tightened her hug, feeling Lala’s arms wrap around her in turn.  
  
“I’ll just...grab her some clothes…” Akiho said, walking off to leave the two, she was sure, lovers to their privacy. She smiled the moment she turned away, she’d waited so long for Haruna to find a special someone, she hardly cared if it was some weird nudist girl. Besides, she was so pretty she could only congratulate Haruna on the amazing catch.  
  
~~~  
  
When Akiho returned, giving Lala little more than a pair of panties and a blouse, the girls caught her up on the situation. As riddled with muddy information as their explanation was, the two seemed certain that they knew and cared for each other deeply, and Akiho too, felt an odd sense of familiarity with Lala, though she couldn’t explain why. Haruna still seemed a bit frazzled by parts of it all, but Akiho had surprisingly little trouble accepting their odd alien guest. She was friendly, after all.  
  
“Thank you both so much for being so kind! I’ll make it up to you, I promise!” Lala’s said, her voice full of sincerity.  
  
“No need, you brought back Maron! Poor Haruna was worried sick about him.”  
  
“Hey! Both of us were worried, Sis!” Haruna’s blush returned yet again, looking like a permanent fixture on the girl’s face at this point.  
  
“Haha, yeah, you got me. I missed the little mutt too. Anyway, Lala, do you...well, this might seem blunt, but do you have a place to live?”  
  
Lala appeared deep in thought for a moment, before piping up with a “Nope! Not at all! I thought I lived around here, but I can’t really say I remember anymore, haha!” Despite facing the prospect of homelessness, it seemed the only thing that could get to Lala was rejection from Haruna, her smile otherwise never fading.  
  
“Wanna live with us?” Akiho asked, still smirking.  
  
“Sis, she can’t just move in…” Haruna was sad to have to say that, but even with her earlier declaration, that seemed like a bold step for all of them to take.  
  
“I’ll be OK, Aki! I couldn’t impose!”  
  
“Where would you sleep?”  
  
“Hmmm, there are some really pretty parks around here! I can look at the stars! Or maybe if I get enough materials, I can just make my own house!”  
  
Not yet aware of what a genius inventor Lala had become and just how incredible of a house she’d likely be able to build with no trouble, the sisters’ eyes both widened at the idea of her living in a shack, forcing Haruna to speak up. “N-no way! I know it’ll be tricky, but we insist you stay here!”  
  
Akiho chuckled. It wasn’t like her sister to get so fired up. She just chalked it up to young love.  
  
“You mean it, Haruna?!” Lala clasped Haruna’s hands, her emerald eyes appearing to sparkle.  
  
“I do. For the time being, at least, you’ll be a member of the Sairenji household.” She spoke with determination, certain she’d be horribly embarrassed about it later, but she really couldn’t leave her out on the street.  
  
Lala reached out and grabbed at Akiho, pulling both of them into a big, warm hug. “Thank you both soooooo much! We’re gonna have so much fun, I promise!”  
  
Akiho and Haruna just smiled, Lala was sure to shake things up for both of them, but after a moment, they returned the hug, welcoming the strange girl with open arms.  
  
Suddenly Lala pulled away. “Oh yeah, I’ve always wanted to say this!” She then bolted out the front door, shutting it behind her, trying to reopen it before realizing it locked automatically. “Ehehe...I didn’t really expect this. Would one of you mind opening up for me?”  
  
Baffled, Haruna walked over to the door and opened it up, Lala practically barreling into her with yet another hug.  
  
“I’m home!” Shouted Lala, her voice full of joy.  
  
“Welcome home, Lala.” Haruna and Akiho replied, both of them smiling warmly.  
  
~~~  
  
A few months had passed since Lala turned up at the Sairenji sisters’ apartment. Returning to the park where she’d been changed, the machine that had caused everything was just gone, having vanished without a trace. Lala wasn’t too bothered, though. Without it, she wouldn’t have ended up living with Haruna, after all! She’d been enrolled into Haruna’s high school and everything, and made so many incredible friends over the past few months.  
  
Lala had indeed shaken up their lives far more than anticipated. Her penchant for nudity was one thing, but Lala’s greatest hobby saw her creating increasingly fantastical machines almost nightly. If there was any doubt she was some kind of alien before, the machine that ended up switching Lala and Haruna’s bodies for a few days, among others of course, quickly put those doubts to rest. As odd as her machines could often be, bearing more than a few marks of Lala’s eccentricities, they ensured the three never had a dull day.  
  
Lala and Haruna, had grown closer, too. Neither girl ever managed to identify why they felt like they knew each other as well as they did, but they were always comfortable to be together, and became practically inseparable as time went on, spending every minute of their free time in each other’s presence.  
  
Today was one such day. The two sat in a room Lala had somehow built for herself within their apartment that didn’t take up any of their existing living space, as if it was in its own little dimension. Haruna was shocked by how quickly acclimated she and Akiho had become to Lala’s creations, but they really were incredible. Haruna lay on top of Lala’s bed, while Lala sat at a desk, tinkering with some odd machine parts.  
  
“What will this one do, Lala?” Haruna asked, curiously.  
  
“If all goes well, it’ll turn any object you put on it into a cake, just like the ones at that cafe!”  
  
Haruna smiled wistfully, she knew Lala had those cakes on her mind quite a bit lately, after all, they were one of the things Lala remembered vividly before she’d shown up at their apartment.  
  
“I know it’s a little silly, but wouldn’t it be amazing if we could eat those every day?”  
  
“Haha, you might not put on any weight, Lala, but I don’t think I could eat cake every day…”  
  
“Every week then?”  
  
“Hmmm, maybe…” Haruna blushed as she looked over at Lala. She always looked so pretty, even when she was focused like this. No, especially when she was focused like this, smiling happily and doing something she loved so much.  
  
Haruna felt a heat spread across her cheeks as Lala stood up and stretched out. “I think that’s enough for now!” She declared, and walked over to the bed, lying down next to Haruna and staring up at the roof before she turned to face her.  
  
“I love you a lot, Haruna! Let’s get married one day!” She said with the utmost sincerity.  
  
Haruna’s face turned bright red “I-I...I, well…”  
  
“Haha, don’t worry if it’s difficult to say, Haruna! Even if you don’t love me, I’ll always love you a whole bunch!”  
  
“W-well, you see…” Haruna stammered, unsure of how to say what was on her mind.  
  
“And we can still spend tons of time together eating cake and stuff, and Akiho’s always welcome, too!”  
  
Haruna sighed, before staring straight into Lala’s eyes. “Lala. I love you too.” She somehow spoke without a hint of nervousness, before adding “I-I...I think w-we c-could get married one day…i-if you want...” The second she started talking about that, her shyness came rushing back.  
  
“Yay! You’re always so amazing, Haruna! But you look so cool when you get all serious like that!” Lala said, before giving Haruna a quick kiss on the lips, leaving her with an even brighter blush.  
  
Haruna composed herself as best she could, then gave Lala and equally fast kiss, before wrapping her up in a hug which Lala happily returned.  
  
“Oh gosh, would that make Akiho my sister too? Marriage is amazing, huh?”  
  
Haruna just smiled softly “It is, but you know what?”  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“You’re more amazing than anything else in the galaxy.”  
  
Lala smiled softly, hugging Haruna even tighter.  
  
“You too, Haruna.”


End file.
